


The hard way

by Middy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Broken Promises, F/M, Heartache, Implied/Referenced Cheating, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middy/pseuds/Middy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle never thought she'd be like Regina. A drabble fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The hard way

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble like story I had stirring up in my mind so please enjoy!

She watched as the pair exchanged glances, ones that she felt she deserved from the male. Her heart clenched seeing them talk to each other, knowing that the Pirate had more then just a friendly smile for the blonde savoir of Storybrooke. She gripped the book so hard her nails dug into the leather.

There was a time when the pirate gave her those exact smiles, the eyes of want and lust. She started to think it was true love until he found a new bombshell to take her place. She felt like an old book traded in for a new copy, only the cover was more shiny and hers was dusty and left on the shelf.

Something in her stirred, and it felt horrible. It was hate, a nasty emotion that Belle rarely used on people. She could even tell Regina felt something as she walked out of the cafe only to stop and stare at Belle.

"Oh my dear Belle..." She smiled. "I see magic in you dear."

She let her eyes close to let tears slip down her ivory cheeks and onto the book she was 'reading'. She could stand not a single moment more and left the horrible scene. She was left with a broken heart once more, after all this time she never thought she would be like Regina. Love was for the weak and Belle learned it the hard way.

**Author's Note:**

> Might have a story to follow this. But for now it was just a drabble thought up! So Please leave a comment and tell me if you would like to see this explored more, Belle being the new wicked gal in Storybrooke


End file.
